


Make It An Old Fashioned

by sketchyelvenass



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Reid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- Omegaverse, Fluff, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!McCullum, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyelvenass/pseuds/sketchyelvenass
Summary: Geoffrey is an atypical omega. Reid is an atypical alpha. And this story is fluffy like down feathers.





	1. The Tipsy Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey... so this is my first Omegaverse work. And I'm only like 2 weeks into this trope, but I really love it a lot. If I missed a tag just give me a shout out and I'll fix it ^-^ I hope yall enjoy it. 
> 
> I blame and thank, 
> 
> https://ladydate9652.tumblr.com/
> 
> For their Omegaverse McHanzo work that initially got me interested in A/B/O

Geoffrey McCullum was a tall, broad, brash man. He liked to run things his way and hated it when people demanded things of him. His stern face often making many think twice about disagreeing with him. It was a true oddity for such a man to run an early bar named The Tipsy Safehouse. It was a true oddity that such a man was an omega.

 

He didn’t hate how he was born, but in a world where the meek and mild were so easily preyed upon he wouldn’t let himself be devoured, nature be damned. Being an orphan he was a loner for as long as he could remember. The night he presented was hell on earth as he writhed in heated agony in some abandoned hovel in London all alone; he had been on suppressants from then on.

 

The cafe was a small, inconspicuous building close to South Bank University. Geoffrey may not have finished his schooling, but he was glad to provide students with a place of food, study, and safety. Most of his patrons were betas and other omegas. Alphas weren’t banned from the shoppe, but most steered clear of it under the impression that Geoffrey was one of them that was just overly concerned for the other classes of the community and he was happy to let them believe that.

 

However today he was grumpy. He had to open late because of an appointment with his primary. The news he had received was less than good. He rubbed pointless circles in one spot on the bartop, that was to the left of the front door and ran halfway down the bar’s space, thinking about his earlier conversation.

 

_ ‘You  _ are _ kidding me, right, Jack? This has to be a bloody joke.’  _

 

_ ‘I understand why you are frustrated, Geoffrey. I agree it’s an inopportune time, with the start of the school year, to wean off your suppressants, but I fear your body can’t take it anymore.’ _

 

After some convincing the brunet begrudgingly relinquished the last of his pills to the doctor. His only comfort was that he had taken one not too long before, so his first heat in years wasn’t due for some time. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to sulk about it.

 

_ Bang! Bang!  _ Jolted him from his pointless scrubbing and his eyes shot to the door. One of his regular students, Toby, an omega, was desperately pushed up against the glass door of the bar. Geoffrey hurriedly walked over to let him in, feeling bad that he had been so self centered he forgot to unlock it when he opened. Toby practically fell into the cafe with the chime of the bell that was above the door. The ginger quickly regained his balance hiding himself behind Geoffrey in just enough time before three alphas stopped on the threshold. Geoffrey instantly pushed Toby farther into the cafe as he could smell the bear of a man in the middle was rutting, he assumed the other two were friends of his and wanted to get something themselves if they could. Not taking any chances with an individual who may be feral, Geoffrey pulled his concealed pistol from inside his coat and pointed it between the alphas.

 

“Any of you step in this building and I’ll riddle you with bullets!” He growled. The rutting alpha bared his canines, but made no attempt at moving from the spot. Geoffrey narrowed his bruning blue eyes and cocked his gun. If he had finished school he would’ve been a cop, and while he would rather not shoot someone, he wouldn’t hesitate to if it was to protect one of his patrons. “Get! Before I call the police. And if I hear about any of you get anywhere near Toby after this, I swear to God I will hunt you down in put a bullet in each of your heads.”

 

The brutish omega smiled as the trio ran off like spooked horses. After they disappeared the scent wafting in the air changed suddenly. It lightened and became sweeter, yet just as strong and thick as the musky stank given off by the alphas. Geoffrey turned to Toby with a softened expression realizing that the young college student was beging his heat soon. Even though he hadn’t experienced one himself in years he could still empathize with the boy, amazed and glad he was able to make it here. This is what this place was meant to be: a sanctuary. 

 

Toby sat at the end of the bar counter, up against the wall with his arms around his knees when Geoffrey came to kneel beside him. The brunet didn’t reach out to place a comforting hand because he knew that the contact, even from a fellow omega, would sting. When he spoke his voice was soft and calming and almost unnatural to hear coming from a man of his size. “Toby, are you alright? Can you stand?” Toby looked up at him with his pale green eyes and nodded, very slowly moving to get up. 

 

Part of what made the The Tipsy Safehouse a sanctuary was the room he had added to the building after he bought it that was designed for situations like this. It was a soundproof room with thick walls that housed a small kitchenette that was always stocked, an ensuite bathroom that included a shower, a sizable bed, more blankets and pillows than you could count on two hands, and items to help either alphas or omegas through their respective cycles. Of course whatever items used are given to the user and replaced with a new unspoilt one to keep the safe room sanitary. This room was not a secret as Geoffrey was happy to let his patrons know it was there, if any of them had nowhere else to go for their cycle.

 

Geoffrey knew Toby’s only close family was his sister who lived in Whitechapel and there was no way the ginger was making it that far before his pheromones overwhelmed him. He was about to ask Toby for her number then lead him to the safe room when there was a knock at the glass. Geoffrey stood and groaned.

 

At the door was Dr. Jonathan Reid, a professor at the college. He had met him a few times, when he visited the college for events, but never was introduced to him at length. He was lean and almost as tall as Geoffrey; his hair was alway gelled back in a clean fashion, his beard trimmed neat. He was so mildly mannered it was hard to believe he was an alpha, a virile one too.

 

Geoffrey was aware of the heavy pheromones in the air of his shoppe, like potent perfume, as he cracked the door just enough so he could speak. He saw Jonathan’s pupils dilate, but to the teacher’s credit he quickly composed himself.

 

“Afternoon, Reid. I’m sure you are aware, but I’m unable to let you in.”

 

“Have no fear, McCulum, I am only here to drop off Mr. Toby’s things.” He held out a olive coloured backpack to him that he hadn’t noticed before. When he gave him a questioning raise of his brow Reid explained himself. “He is one of my students. He bolted from my lecture so quickly he left his bag and when I realized his scent in the air… I wanted to make sure he was okay.”

 

For the reason of protecting students, alphas made up fewer than four percent of educators around the world and had to undergo intensive mental screening to complete and receive their teaching certificates. Despite the fact that Jonathan had passed his tests with flying colours, Geoffrey only believed him to some degree. Doubting Reid’s ability to restrain himself around an omega, even one of his students, in full blown heat. Geoffrey was very relieved Toby had made it here first. He did give Reid a ‘thank you’ as he took the bag from his hand before shutting the door. Then he helped Toby to the safe room that was down a short hallway behind the counter, giving him his bag so he’d have something that smells of home till Geoffrey could contact his sister. Toby thanked him immensely for his help before closing the door.

 

Geoffrey kept the key to the room in the inside pocket of his coat to ensure no one but him had emergency access to it. Then he called Emila, Toby’s sister, letting her know the situation and that her brother was safe. She thanked him and told him she’d be around that evening with clothes as well as some of her brother’s belongings. After hanging up the phone, located to the back of the cafe near the restrooms, the omega walked back to the front of the shop. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw Reid still by the glass. 

 

“Can I help you, Reid? I thought you said you were just dropping off Toby’s bag.” He asked as he opened the door. He put a wedge in just below the hinge to prop it open to let the scent in the store air out.

 

The professor smiled, warm and comforting. “This cafe’s reputation precedes itself, but I do have concern for my student and I want to be sure he’s not in danger.”

 

Geoffrey nodded assurance. “Aye. He’s safer with me than anywhere else he could be at this point. His sister is coming over to bring him some things later.”

 

“That is good. Would you be opposed if I came back later?”  He smiled. 

 

“And why would you want to do that?” 

 

Seeing the suspicion in the other’s eyes he raised a hand with a shake of his head. “I have a few attends to do before I can start drinking. I was curious if I would be welcome back because it seems you don’t like me.”

 

“I never said I didn’t like you.” Geoffrey found himself saying faster than he meant to. He cleared his throat in embarrassment as the other produced a deep, alluring chuckle. 

 

“True, but you seem on edge because I’m an alpha.”

 

“Honestly if you can behave yourself, I couldn’t care less about biology. So do whatever you want.” He said then walked back into the bar to prepare for when more customers arrived. 

 

Around four o’clock Emila stopped by like she said she would with a bag of Toby’s things. She stayed for a few cups of coffee and thanked Geoffrey again for helping her brother leaving. Jonathan showed up a little after she left, just as the sky was starting to darken. Appearing in a well fitting T-shirt and jeans Geoffrey couldn’t help but follow his strut up to the counter in front of him. His hair was tousled instead of its usual clean cut look and he caught himself staring at this side of the professor. “Ah, welcome back, Reid. What can I get for you?” He asked slapping himself for forgetting his manners.

 

“I’ll have an Old Fashioned and please, call me Jonathan.”  

 

Geoffrey mixed the cocktail and was surprised how easy they began talk as Jonathan sipped at it. At first he asked how Toby was, but moved on once he learned he was as well as he could be. They talked about many things: interests, disinterests, their careers, and Jonathan’s family since Geoffrey never had a real one. The conversation only stopped when Geoffrey had to tend other customers. As he got know the kind doctor every once in a while he would laugh or smile and Geoffrey would get this internal pulling that he tried to ignore. It was all too soon when it was time to close the bar.

“You are sleeping in here?” Jonathan asked as he saw Geoffrey pulling some blankets from the tin tub in the far left corner of the bar next to some sofas.

 

“Although I live close, I wouldn’t feel right leaving Toby here alone incase he has a quick cycle. It wouldn’t be the first time I spent a week on one of these couches while someone used the safe room.” Geoffrey said. Even though he had a few baristas that worked the shop, he only trusted himself as an able bouncer to make sure no one was harmed on his property. He did not mean anything deep by it, that’s just who he was, but his words earned an endearing glance from Jonathan. His heat pulled when he caught the glance and he quickly looked away. “That’s just how I run things. I’m my only employee that can scare away troublemakers.”

 

“Despite the fact that you’re an omega?”

 

Geoffrey’s eyes widened, but he shouldn't have been surprised. It wasn’t like it was a secret, pretty much his whole regular crowd knew he was. He wasn’t worried either, Jonathan wasn’t looking at him with entitled eyes like most alphas instead he looked rather impressed. Maybe that’s what surprised Geoffrey. His face must have looked sour, however, because Jonathan let out a light laugh as  he headed to the exit. “Nothing ill meant by my question. I love what this place is and I’m glad to entrust many of my students to someone as caring as you. I wish you all the luck in the world.” Geoffrey was glad he left so the other wouldn’t see his red face as he made up one of the couches.

 

It took four days before Toby left the safe room. Everyday Jonathan showed up at about the same time in the evening to talk to Geoffrey and continued to become a daily occurrence. He questioned the professor why he still came around now that he needn’t worry about Toby and his response made Geoffrey’s heart pound in his chest.

 

“I wasn’t worried about Toby the moment I was aware he made it here. I came because from the first time I saw you I’ve wanted you to be mine. I was unsure how to approach you because my attraction has nothing to do with being an alpha and everything to do with how beautiful you are. Inside and out.”

 

Geoffrey knew he was fucked.


	2. Heat and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooops nature speeds things up...!

Days turned to weeks turned into a month and all the pair had managed was one official date. Jonathan asking Geoffrey out to dinner and a movie. The dinner was nice and fancy and Geoffrey begrudgingly let Jonathan pay. If he had know that Jonathan would practically wrestle the bill away from him he wouldn’t have ordered the second most expensive thing on the menu. Geoffrey wasn’t much for romantics. Uninterested in every alpha that ever attempted to court him, aware that most all of them only wanted him for what he was. Jonathan was different than them, clearly, kinder and the most patient. It made Geoffrey believe that genetics had nothing to do with his attraction to him.  The theater wasn’t far from the restaurant so the pair decided to walk the distance to the movie and enjoy the fresh air.

 

It had been four weeks since Geoffrey had taken his last suppressant. He could feel his heat approaching. The mild discomfort and morning sickness, a slight loss of appetite, and general mood swings the tell tale signs. He also knew he was starting to smell. Every once in a while he caught a sweet, appealing, heavy scent making him look around before realizing it was himself. Jonathan was doing a very good job of not giving Geoffrey too much attention for it, but every once in a while, out the corner of the brunet’s eye he caught the alpha’s pale blue eyes lingering up and down his body. In truth he didn’t mind too much. It was their first date, but they had spent much time together between work. Through that time Geoffrey grew to enjoy Jonathan’s company and the feeling was leading up to him asking the alpha to join him for his heat. For now he was waiting for a better time to ask, somewhere more private.

 

Geoffrey squeezed Jonathan’s hand in his. Another romantic jester that the omega had allowed after some convincing. Not that he was uncomfortable, just not used to the genuine affection. It was nice, actually.

 

“Something wrong?” Jonathan asked, looking to him and unconsciously scenting the air.

 

“Nothing. Just thinking,”

 

“About something good?” He smiled.

 

“Probably.” Geoffrey returned, but the glee left his face. The air turned sour with the strong, almost overwhelming, scent of an aggressive alpha as they passed a shadowed ally. He knew it wasn’t Jonathan, never in the entire time he’s known him has his smell made Geoffrey’s hackles stand on end.  He could feel the dominating scent pull the heat from his gut to the surface, threatening to onset his cycle early. He was going to ignore it, keep walking passed the ally as if he hadn’t noticed. It would be better to avoid such a predicament. A strangulated cry changed his mind, instantly. He turned on heel to fearlessly rush into the darkness, Jonathan called out to him and followed, but didn’t try to stop him. What the omega saw when he got close made his blood boil and he was kicking himself for leaving his pistol at home.

 

The alpha responsible for the angry stench, a broad and dark haired man, had a small blonde woman pushed face first into the brick wall of the ally. The alpha hadn’t noticed Geoffrey’s approach and was shouting at the woman.

 

“I know you were cheating on me bitch! You are  _ mine _ ! Just tell me where the fucker is so I can bash in his fucking skull.”

 

“Help m-urf!” The woman pleaded when she caught sight of Geoffrey. She was cut off by the rough hand of her assailant over her mouth as he quickly turned to finally notice he had an audience. The alpha pulled his victim into himself to use her as a shield.

 

“Who the fuck are you? Get lost!” 

 

He could feel his cheeks flush and sweat bead on his forehead. As he thought, his heat was coming faster than he wanted, his body eager to dispel the drugs he’s been on his entire life. Geoffrey composed his tone before he spoke. 

 

“It doesn’t matter who I am. Let her go.” He reaches for his empty coat pocket, hoping the bluff would work. It didn't the alpha was too thick headed and enraged. His eyes narrowed as he started Geoffrey down. 

 

“You the motherfucker that slept with my bitch?” He asked before his eyes went wide as he finally caught Geoffrey’s scent. A wicked smile ripped across his lips and he threw the woman from his arms. She crashed into the wall of the ally and slid to the ground too frightened to move. “Why do I need a basic beta when I can claim a heating omega?” He growled low taking a step towards Geoffrey. 

 

Jonathan instinctually went to step in, ready to defend Geoffrey, but he saw the omega’s hand subtly hint to go check on the woman. He had to fight his innate desire to show his dominance, pulling his attention to the woman. The alpha was largely uninterested in Jonathan and didn’t pay him attention when he came to the beta’s aid. “It is alright. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a medical professor.” He said when she flinched away from him. Looking over Rachel, she introduced herself in a quiet tone, Jonathan was glad to find she was largely unhurt except for a few scrapes and bruises.

 

Geoffrey was relieved that the alpha didn't try to stop Jonathan from helping Rachel, but he had to focus on the man in front of him. He squared his shoulders defensively, Geoffrey was stronger than most omegas, but still, up against an alpha he had to be careful. A point proven when the man grabbed at his wrist and almost threw him off balance. Instead Geoffrey fell into the pull to use the momentum, gliding in a single motion behind the alpha, twisting his arm and pinning his hand against his back. “I could tell you were stupid by looking , but if you thought I’d just let you have me you’re fucking mental.” Geoffrey said putting more pressure on his hold, making the man shout in pain. He tried to break his grip, but in response Geoffrey pushed him hard into the wall. “You feel the irony?” He asked before bashing his head against the brick and letting go. The alpha had just enough time to turn around, with some fight left, but that was knocked out of him as Geoffrey’s fist made contact with his cheekbone causing him fall back and slump against the wall. 

 

Jonathan was amazed by how fast Geoffrey had won the fight, if it could be called that. He was ready to jump to the omega’s aid if need be, he was glad he didn’t have to. Geoffrey would’ve appreciated it, but at the expense of his pride. He couldn’t restrain himself from moving to the other’s side, however, when he saw Geoffrey’s bleeding knuckles. He took the hand into his, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood. Geoffrey had been increasingly permissive since the beginning of the week which made Jonathan happy. He knew it was due to the omega’s oncoming heat, he could smell it when ever he was around him. He found it was very difficult not to dote, but he knew what Geoffrey would want to be treated like nothing was different, and Jonathan would do anything for him. It surprised him greatly when Geoffrey suddenly leaned into him. That was until he felt Geoffrey’s fevered skin and sweat. He let the hanky fall to the ground so he could support Geoffrey. The heated pheromones radiating from the omega’s scent gland was so strong Jonathan had to fight himself not to push the other against the wall and take him.

 

_ No. No. No!  _ He thought he had more time! Geoffrey had a small panic attack when his legs weakened. He was glad Jonathan was there to stabilize him, but the smell of the alpha he wanted was making his time run out much faster. For an alpha Jonathan’s scent wasn’t very strong, but this being this close to him as his heat was starting he couldn’t not smell it. It was deep and complex, bittersweet, not pungent and musky like most alpha scents. He let a shaky breath go as he tried to push away, but found he was only gripping at Jonathan’s coat harder. The doctor’s pale eyes were wide with concern… and temptation, Geoffrey saw him swallow hard causing him to do the same.

“Geoffrey, are you alright? What do you need me to do?” Geoffrey took a deep breath at the sound of Jonathan’s level voice. It calmed him, allowing him to jumble together enough sense to realize there was no point in delaying anymore. The air was growing thick with pheromones fast and even with him leaning against Jonathan, the alpha was managing to fight nature to prioritize Geoffrey.

 

“Thank you, Jonathan. I’m know you’re aware, but my heat is startin. Before I start begging for your knot, know that I trust you. Know for certain that I want you with me. But please, get me somewhere safe before we become undone.”

 

Jonathan felt his face burn flush. He already knew Geoffrey was going to ask to him to be his partner,  but that didn’t make the invitation any less significant to him. He almost wanted to laugh with the thrill it gave him. It made his alpha side burn in anticipation and claw impatiently under his skin. But he kept his voice level and calm despite the wide grin on his face. “I promise. I will.”

 

—————————————————

 

It was lucky that Jonathan had picked a restaurant close to his house. Geoffrey had remained collected after the promise, very clingy which Jonathan could mange at the moment, but both wills were wearing thin. After arriving home and letting Avery know not to disturb them he lead Geoffrey up the stairs to his room.

 

Geoffrey wasn’t surprised Jonathan lived in a fancy mansion. He taught, but he still had a doctorate and his father, too, studied medicine. The foyer was big and beautiful with a crystal chandelier hanging above the large wooden doors. Avery, the butler, wasn’t left time to say anything but “yes, sir.” but seemed nice enough. The stairs were clean and dust free and the hall before Jonathan’s room was lovely decorated with art. Unfortunately Geoffrey was too busy trying not to rip his or Jonathan’s clothes off to notice much of the decadent house. When they finally reached what could only be Jonathan’s room, the soft bittersweet smell of the alpha was everywhere making it strong, but still unique from any alpha’s scent. Geoffrey could no longer think clearly. Jonathan didn’t have much restraint to spare either. Geoffrey barley had his sweat soaked shirt over his shoulders before his world spun round. Soft sheets broke his fall and above him loomed Jonathan. 

 

“You are sure you want this… from me?” Jonathan swallowed hard. He knew what Geoffrey had said in the ally, but he wanted to establish consent once more before he did anything he couldn’t undo. It would be extremely hard to leave now, but he would if Geoffrey had changed his mind. 

 

It was both incredibly soothing and annoying that Jonathan had paused. If it was any other time Geoffrey would’ve smiled, but right now he had a one track mind. “Yes.” He hissed, gripping at Jonathan’s buttoned shirt to pull it open as his back arched off the sheets desperately. The first wave of his heat hit his body with full force leaving him squirming. “Quit being proper and fuck me already, alpha!”

 

Jonathan snapped. He bent over hungrily kissing Geoffrey, the taste of heat on his tongue was the same siren song as the pheromones in the air, but more raw and undiluted. Jonathan made short work of Geoffrey’s pants, trailing kisses down his neck, careful to keep his teeth to himself. Geoffrey moaned loudly as Jonathan easily inserted a finger into the his slicked entrance. Geoffrey’s hips tried to thrust faster, but Jonathan’s hand kept them still as he slipped in a second finger. Smoothly they sank knuckle deep, the soft, wet sound making Jonathan growl as his mouth found Geoffrey’s cock. He gratefully took it into his mouth taking to a fast rhythmic pace of licking, twisting, sucking, and pulling. 

 

Geoffrey melted into a hot, shaking mess of sweat, hormones, and pleasured keening. When his heat was over he would likely have very little memory of right now, but he could never forget this feeling. It was amazing, but he was impatient and wanted more, his body ached all over for his alpha’s knot. The hand on his hip, preventing him from setting his own pace was becoming frustrating, though he was far closer to releasing than he’d admit. It should be illegal what the man could do with his tongue, Geoffrey thought as it swirled on his head sending a bought of shivers through him. Jonathan’s fingers pushed his insides apart, rubbing his prostate. Geoffrey tilted his head back against the sheets, a hand tangled in Jonathan’s hair, gasping as he came. His head was buzzing and he could feel, and hear, Jonathan swallow around him, giving him even more pleasure as he road out his orgasim.

 

It took everything for Jonathan not to come with Geoffrey as he felt him tighten around his fingers. With more instinct than thought he removed his fingers from Geoffrey to pull his legs wide as he lined his aching cock up against Geoffrey’s still twitching hole. Feeling the beginnings of his knot, Jonathan was a little frustrated at himself for how little time he had left. “Sorry, Geoffrey. I can’t-“ was all his breath would allow before he buried himself entirely inside Geoffrey in one motion. Geoffrey was wet and hot and tight and Jonathan was unable to stop a loud lewd moan from escape when engulfed by it.

 

Geoffrey tried to say something witty, but it was strangled out by shallow breaths and lustful sighs all he could manage was “Fuck.”. Jonathan was larger than his outward appearance and demeanor suggested, he stretched Geoffrey to his limits even in the full swing of heat. And Geoffrey loved it. The dull pain with Jonathan’s rapid thrusts intensifying each second as Geoffrey clung to his shoulders, leaving deep marks in his skin. He bucked desperately feeling Jon’s knot begin to swell as it slapped against his rim. 

 

Jonathan reveled in the hiss Geoffrey made as his knot pushed through his entrance. He made fast, short thrusts, pushing as deep as it would go before his knot swelled to its full size locking them together. Jonathan’s lips found Geoffrey’s for a greedy kiss before his vision went white as he came. He shivered feeling Geoffrey’s nails break the skin on his back, but it only intensified the overwhelming buzzing in his head.

 

Geoffrey tensed and came again with Jonathan, painting their stomachs with white threads. As he came down, breathless and drenched from his orgasim, he felt the heat under his skin ebb to just a slightly elevated temperature. The heat at his core still like lava, but that was more Jonathan’s doing as the alpha continued, and would continue, to fill him entirely until they parted and Geoffrey was hit with another wave. His eyes snapped open as enough cognizant thought returned to him to worry. Not really worry, but he suddenly realized a very important thing he never discussed with Jonathan beforehand. Geoffrey’s hands made it to feel over his scent glands before he could form what he wanted to say. Jonathan was looking down at him so full of care, it made Geoffrey feel bad when his gesture made the alpha’s eyes go wide. Finally his mouth caught up with his brain.

 

“I’m sorry!” Geoffrey got out first, covering his face from embarrassment. Every little movement pulled at the knot stuck inside him, it was a little uncomfortable, but he was glad. Jonathan's expression was now both concerned and puzzled. “I- It’s not like that… I…” He stalled out.

 

Jonathan was very still after Geoffrey let go of his shoulders. Letting his breath return to normal as he watched Geoffrey just relax against the sheets. He was about to move them to a more comfortable position, Jonathan knew he couldn’t remain on all fours for the hour or more that him and Geoffrey would be locked together, but he froze when the omega tensed briefly turning the scent in the air sour. At first he thought that Geoffrey was afraid that he had marked him, when he apologized Jonathan was very confused. Seeing him sputter warmed Jonathan and made him smile. “Shhh… It’s okay. Just slow down and say what you need to say. We’ve got all the time you need.” He cooed wrapping an arm around Geoffrey’s waist so he could flip them so that Jonathan was sitting on the bed with Geoffrey in his lap. They both gave a small grunt as the movement pulled causing a short, dull pain. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Geoffrey and began rubbing small circles on his back and was glad when he felt him relax.

 

Most the population thought heats were about sex. And they are, but more so than that they were about connections. The warmth shared between two people, their care for each other, their need to be close both physically and mentally. Heats were about feeling safe, about being able to become completely vulnerable with someone else. Geoffrey felt so entirely exposed, a little embarrassed, but he was glad Jonathan wasn’t like most. The calm voice and soothing rubs on his back was what Geoffrey needed, he smiled and relaxed against Jonathan’s chest. He gave a contented sigh, finally able to sync his thoughts to his lips correctly. “I didn’t mean to worry you. It wasn’t that I was afraid, but we never talked about it before now…. I was surprised you didn’t mark me.”

 

Jonathan smiled. Gently he  placed his nose to the crook of Geoffrey’s neck and breathed deeply with a hum. Geoffrey didn’t move or speak, the alpha was sure the other would let him in this state without a second thought or resistance, but it would be unfair and wrong. He inhaled the deep calming scent like forest mist, gingerly touched his lips to the skin before he spoke. “I would love nothing more to mark you as mine. It would make me the happiest man alive, but I can’t right now.”

 

“But-“ Geoffrey was going to protest, but Jonathan silenced him with a soft kiss.

 

“Let’s talk more about that after, when your head is clear. For now…” he pulled away and shifted a bit as he began rubbing circles over Geoffrey’s skin again. “For now relax until the next wave hits.”

 

—————————————————

 

At the end of the week the pair was exhausted, but neither could be happier. As soon as the fever under his skin cooled and his head no longer under the influence of his own pheromones Geoffrey confessed to the alpha that he wanted to be his bond mate. 

 

Jonathan’s eyes went wide as his face flushed and he couldn’t tell if the water in his eye were tears or from the shower they were sharing. “You are sure?”

 

Geoffrey nodded. “You are kind and gentle, and not when you need to be. You understand me and make me feel safe, comfortable. I’m wondering if my heat was early to prove you were my alpha. All I need now is your mark to prove it to the world.”

 

A wide smile ripped across Jonathan’s face as he pulled Geoffrey into himself to muzzle his scent gland. Just slightly the omega tilted his head to better expose himself and Jonathan ran a lustful tongue over the curve of skin before sinking his teeth deep. He put more pressure into the bite before he let go, making sure the bond would be permanent, then Geoffrey turned around in his arms to place his matching bond mark on Jonathan’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I’m so sorry this took so long, but as I said I’m not very confident with my smut writing. So my brain delays things. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it! This might end up being 4 chapters, but I’m still aiming for 3... we’ll see what happens lol
> 
> I post this kinda unedited bc I wanted to get it put to you guys. If there’s any serious mess ups lmk an I’ll fix em. Other than that I’m open to suggestions on bby names ;) just to uuhm... think about.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and kind comments <3


	3. Pup

Geoffrey opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes. He knew he had to get up, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to lay there with Jonathan’s protective arm across his chest for the whole rest of the morning and maybe even more than that. A hand deftly pulled itself free of the covers to rub his stomach that was getting rounder by the week, getting up would bring the nausea that he wanted very much to avoid. Today was important, however, and required him to be up and dressed in a few hours.

 

“Jon…” No response other than the alpha’s arm curling just a bit more around his mate’s torso. Geoffrey freed his other hand and shook Jonathan’s arm gently. “Jon.”

 

Jonathan roused retracting his limb and sitting up bleary eyed, his normally well maintained hair messy and sticking in odd angles. “Yes?” He said with a yawn, before his eyes cleared, opening fully with understanding. “Right. Just a moment.” He said getting out of bed to leave, but not before placing a kiss first on Geoffrey’s forehead, then one on his belly through the covers.

 

Geoffrey closed his eyes, content, in that misty consciousness between sleep and awake waiting for Jonathan to return.

 

He could feel it, the little life inside him, radial like the little round flame on a newly light candle, slowly growing. 

 

This wasn’t planned. Of course they didn’t try to prevent it either, Geoffrey was happy, wanting and willing, to give Jonathan a pup, but now that it was coming he worried. Would he be a good parent? Could he raise a child with no parental figures to draw on? What would it’s sexes be?

 

Jon’s mother was an alpha, his father omega. Geoffrey himself an omega they could only have either or, there was no chance for a beta. Would he have to worry about a little omega girl or boy being taken advantage of in this preying world? Geoffrey would end up in jail so fast if the worst were to happen to his pup. Not that he wouldn’t worry if it was an alpha, they came with their own concerns. 

 

For all his worries he was relieved they didn’t have move. His apartment was close to the bar, decently spaced for a two bed- one bath, and the rent was cheap.Setting up a nursery would seem one of the easiest things about their impending parenthood, his flat had enough space for starting family for a good several years. The only downside was everything was worn, there wasn’t anything that sparkled or shined, it couldn’t even compare to Reid’s home. But the apartment was familiar to Geoffrey, comfortable and Jonathan didn’t care where he lived as long as he was living with his mate. He had said that point blank to his face and made Geoffrey turn a deeper shade of red than a lobster.

 

Jonathan came back in a few minutes with a plate of toast in one and and a mug of coffee in the other. Geoffrey slowly sat up, closing his eyes tight with the rush of nausea that ran up his throat to his head. After a moment he took the plate Jonathan held out, the coffee placed on the nightstand beside him. Jonathan watched him kindly for a moment until he started eating, then moved away to dig through their drawers.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jonathan asked. A year ago Geoffrey would’ve scoffed and told him  _ not to doctor him,  _ but now he knew better to think of his concern as that. He placed the empty plate on the nightstand to pick up his coffee. 

 

“Better. Thank you.” He said placing the empty cup down to take the cloths Jonathan had grabbed for him.

 

—————————————————

 

Geoffrey was anxious sitting in the waiting room. It was cold and sterile and full of people, which regardless of sexes their eyes lingered over to Geoffrey. He hated being out in public like this, every alpha looking him up and down before sizing up Jonathan and every omega he didn’t know giving him soft empathetic smiles. He wasn’t ashamed or regretful, just didn’t like the attention. Even so just because he was getting softer and round and stank of sweet Geoffrey still held his head high and was not gonna act like the gentle, meek omega that he wasn’t.

 

At the same time anxiously waiting to be called, sitting next to Jonathan, it was hard not to lean into the calming scent of his alpha. The one familiar, calming, scent in the whole room. Jonathan, sensing his mate’s unease, casually put his arm to rest on the back of the other’s chair. It allowed Geoffrey to feel more encompassed by Jon without being overly affectionate in such a public space. Though Jonathan’s arm at his back was appreciated Geoffrey was all too glad when it was time to escape the space to a smaller room in the back of the facility.

 

In the room set up with the ultrasound monitors it was just him, Jonathan, and the physician. Geoffrey sat on the padded exam bed with his shirt off, holding Jonathan’s hand, waiting for the tech to finish setting up the machines.

 

“Alright, everything is set.” He high voice almost out of the spectrum of pleasant, but not quite as she turned to face them with a bottle of gel in her hands and a warm smile on her face. “This may feel a little strange.” She warned before applying the gel, spreading it across is stomach with the scanning device. It was more than a little as the cool congealed liquid quickly adjusted to his body temperature and Geoffrey wanted to wipe it off, but he just kept his hand interlocked with Jonathan’s. 

 

Starting at his navel the tech gently ran the scanner slowly in a radial motion. It took a few minutes to find what she was looking for, smiling wide when she did; hitting a few buttons on the machine beside her before pulling the screen out a little so the couple could see it. Geoffrey gaped and Jonathan squeezed his hand so tight it hurt, the alpha on the verge of tears.

 

“Is that-?” Geoffrey started making sure he was seeing the scan right.

 

“Twins.” Jonathan stated. 

 

The woman nodded conformation. “Congratulations. Male pregnancy is uncommon. More than one pup on top of that is very rare.”

 

Geoffrey was floored.He laid his head down, but couldn’t pull his eyes from the monitor and the picture of their pups.  _ Twins _ . Geoffrey could already feel his hair turning grey and white, but he was so very happy. He couldn’t help pulling Jon down to give him a kiss, making the woman blush, but the pair didn’t notice her in that moment. She walked to the other side of the room to grab a towel to recoup her professionalism.

 

“Can you tell their sexes yet?” Geoffrey asked wiping the gel from his skin with a towel the tech handed him.

 

The woman frowned as she moved the monitor back to its original position, Geoffrey couldn’t help turning his head trying to see it just a bit longer. “I’m sorry, but it’s too early to know. In another month or two with another test we might be able to tell. However, would you like the pictures from this session?”

 

“Yes!” They replied in unison.  

 

The tech tapped a few more buttons on the machine while Geoffrey put his shirt, that wouldn’t fit much longer, back on. “Alright. You can pick them up when you sign out and sent up your next appointment.” She smiled brightly.

 

—————————————————

 

It had been hours and Geoffrey still couldn’t stop looking at the ultrasound photos, even as him and Jonathan were getting ready for bed. He was half naked with the comforter covering his legs and staring at the black and white bean shaped beings that were the pups growing inside him. “What do you think they’ll be?” Geoffrey asked for the second time, peeling his eyes away to Jonathan undressing to his underwear in the corner of the room.

 

“They’ll be beautiful, brilliant, and strong just like their mother.” Jonathan repeated his same answer as before. The flattery was ineffective this time around.

 

“Come off it Jon, you know what I mean. What sex do you think they’ll be? Don’t you worry?” Geoffrey couldn’t help, but snap a little. Jonathan just smiled, Geoffrey almost wanted to be pissed. He couldn’t be when his alpha walked calmly over to cup his cheek with a hand and kissed him gingerly. 

 

“Of course I worry,” he said after they parted. “But it’s out of our control. Whatever they are, they will be brilliant.” Then Jonathan took Geoffrey’s jaw in both hands tilting his head back to crash their mouths together in a passionate, hungry kiss.

 

Before he knew it they were naked. Jonathan between his open legs, face buried in his thighs languidly running his tongue at the base of Geoffrey’s cock. He had one hand around his omega’s leg to gently hold his hole a little wider as he slowly worked it with his fingers. He smelled sweet and inviting as his body reacted to the stimulation quickly slicking Jonathan’s fingers as he stretched Geoffrey’s entrance with care. It was difficult to keep his instincts in check, to be collected and slow, and Geoffrey wasn’t making it any easier.

 

Geoffrey was a mess of sighs gripping Jonathan’s hair in his hands. It had been a while since they’ve done anything, not since Geoffrey started to show. Not for any particular reason other than life leaving them little time to themselves like this. “Jon… fuck.” He moaned after a long, slow drag of Jonathan’s tongue up his shaft to his tip. His alpha just growled, low and pleased, making electricity run up Geoffrey’s nerves. Despite the hot, lustful air Jonathan was slow, meticulous, and gentle. He pulled roughly at the hair in his hands trying rile his alpha with a desperate begging growl. Jonathan pulled away in response to reposition himself behind his hips, leaving his mate feeling very empty and desperate to be filled again. Geoffrey let his annoyed face show.

 

“Careful, Love. Don’t stir me up too much,” he purred softly bending over to place a kiss on Geoffrey’s quietly parted lips. His hands lingered to caress his round belly. Geoffrey could feel the heat in the alpha’s fingertips and the sweat on his brow. He could see his alpha was holding back, but Geoffrey didn’t really want him to. “I am trying to be mindful of our pups.” He breathed.

 

_ I know.  _ Is what Geoffey wanted to say as he put a hand over Jonathan’s on his stomach, but when his alpha was above him he couldn’t care to think of anything other than why he was in that position.

 

“That’s a lot of talk for a man that looks like he’s about to pop.” His voice came out gruff and heavily laced with his natural accent. He was glassy eyed and practically drooling at the sight of Jon’s cock. It was fully erect, deliciously red, and leaking so much pre it sensually fell from to his head to the base of his cock where his knot was already beginning. Geoffrey’s own member twitched impatiently as his insides clenched with want. 

 

Jonathan was wickedly merciless grabbing the needy omega’s dick just to lazily stroke it in a way that only frustrated Geoffrey more. At the same time he buried his strong nose into the crook of Geoffrey’s neck, inhaling the sweet, aroused scent of his pheromones. Geoffrey was rapidly coming undone and Jonathan was honestly proud with himself for holding out.

 

“Jonathan… Jon… Alpha… please!” Geoffrey begged between between gasps when Jon licked and kissed his neck and down till he placed his mouth over Geoffrey’s dripping cock. Geoffrey tried to move his hips, but one of Jonathan’s firm, but gentle hands held him still while the other stroked him up and down in addition to Jonathan’s mouth. It was too much. “Jon, Alpha. I’m gonna…” Jonathan had just enough time to pull off as Geoffrey’s lips parted with a wanton moan, he felt the warm wetness of his cum on his belly and chest, his body on fire as euphoric shivers ran uncontrollably up and down his body. 

 

He wasn’t even completely done riding out his organism when Jonathan guided him so he was on all fours with his ass in the air. It wasn’t a position he could hold long, especially considering his current condition, but Jonathan didn’t need that long at all. He was already way passed what he thought his limit was and Geoffrey’s hole was drenched with slick and practically gaping for him.  He lined himself up, a relieved gasping moan escaping Geoffrey as he pushed himself inside. Jonathan growled in pleasure of hot clenching muscles around his cock, having just enough time to bury himself completely inside Geoffrey before his knot popped to full size locking the pair together. His whole body shook as he released, leaving him panting and pulling another orgasim from Geoffrey.”

 

“Finally!” Geoffrey huffed and Jonathan couldn’t help, but let a chuckle rumble in his throat. He leaned over his wide back, trailing his to tongue over his bond mark to Geoffrey before sinking his teeth into his neck, renewing the mark.

“You are so impatient.” Jonathan said as he repostioned them on their sides, caressing Geoffrey’s belly with a gentle smile and hoping he didn’t disturb the pups too much.

 

“And you are a tease, and a royal pain in the ass.” Geoffrey hissed gently pulling on the knot to feel it grind against him.

 

—————————————————

 

A few months passed incredibly fast and Geoffrey was once again in the horrible waiting room. This time he was incredibly round and there was no mistaking that he was a pregnant omega. Hopefully this time they could finally tell the sexes of their pups.

 

“McCullum, we are all ready for you.” The high pitched tech said cheerily. Jonathan offered a hand to help his sluggish mate stand, there was no rushing down the hall this session.

 

Once again in the room, covered in gel, Geoffrey was staring at the black and white fuzzy picture of his pups on the monitor. This time they were much more developed and he felt his eyes water. The tech took a few minutes of the tech rotating the scanner around each pup before she seemed confident with what she saw. 

 

“Congratulations, you have two beautiful boys. One alpha and…” She circled the scanner over the second pup, squinting at the screen. Geoffrey held his breath. He would love his pup no matter what he was, but the suspense was killing him. “It is difficult to be one hundred percent sure, but I believe that this little guy is an omega.” She said with a smile pointing out a small flat line on the screen that could possibly be the child’s closed womb. She hit a few more buttons on the computer beside the monitor then said “Alright, your session today is all complete. Would you like the pictures from today?” She asked knowing the answer.

 

“Yes!” Geoffrey said the quickest, even so he was glad to have his shirt back on. 

 

“They’ll be ready for you when you go to sign out.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik I am cliche, but listen... i love it anyway.
> 
> I did also extend this a little so there is one more chapter to come out


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some last minute fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the last chapter for this.   
> Sorry it took so long I get hung up w life sometimes...  
> Please enjoy and thank you for all your kudos and comments I love you all <3

It was true what they said. Once Geoffrey held his two baby boys in his arms the pain from birth was like a distant memory. It still hurt, but he couldn’t care about it. The two pups snuggling in the crooks of his arms made his heart want to burst with joy.

 

Jonathan was beside his bed as he had been the entire time Geoffrey was in labor. Streaks from tears staining his face, threatening to fall as he looks at his mate and their newborns.

 

The birth was rather quick and blessedly complication free. It wasn’t uncommon for male omegas to have at least one, if not several problems during natural childbirth, especially in the case of multiple pups. The whole time Jonathan was calm, holding Geoffrey’s hand telling him it was okay. Jonathan wanted to hold the pups too. He wanted to mark them as his and hold them close, but he would wait. It was a very important time for the pups to take in the scent of their mother. Jonathan also didn’t want to inspire the wrath of his mate by trying to invade his space too soon. He did, gratefully take them when Geoffrey motioned that he wanted him to hold them.

 

He picked up their first born, most likely to be an omega. “Have you thought about the names we’ve been talking about?” He whispered.

 

The omega mulled over the question for a moment before he nodded. “I have, but I want you to name our first. From the list we compiled of course.” He smiled weakly. The achy soreness draining his already tired body. 

 

Jonathan gave a radiant smile back. He knew which name he favored from the handful he and Geoffrey had agreed were possible choices. Carefully, he brought the pup up to his face. It smelled like Geoff and mingled with his own as he kissed their foreheads, gently rubbing his parental scent off on the babe.

 

“Asher.” He kissed before handing him back to Geoffrey to pick up their unnamed pup.

 

“Asher.” Geoffrey repeated. He loved it. He was so happy to have his mate name and accept their pups. If someone had told him before he met Jon that he would end up being a mother he probably would have laughed and then punched them in that order. Now he was all too happy to be in this position. He held little Asher close that smelled like Jonathan, like a protective, alpha parent warning anyone who’d they have to deal with if they tried to harm their pup. He watched Jonathan scent their remaining pup and he knew what he wanted to name him. 

 

“Bennett.” Geoffrey said.

“That one wasn’t on the list.” Jonathan smirked, but held Bennett lovingly in his arms. 

 

“It came to mind as soon as I saw him. You have a problem with it?” He teased.

 

“Not at all.”

 

—————————————————

 

The babe’s cry woke Geoffrey up for the third time that night. It was much like every night before for the past month. He pushed himself out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes as he shuffled down the hall to the nursery. 

 

He picked Bennett out of the crib, the pup’s cries quieting as soon he was cradled in Geoffrey’s arms. 

 

“You sure do cry a lot for an expectant alpha.” He cooed as he walked them over to the deep grey, padded rocking chair it the corner of the room facing the door. Bennett sutured in his arm, his tiny hands grabbing Geoff’s chest as he found what he wanted.

 

He looked about the light grey room with accents of deep, calming blues. Rocking gently in the chair his eyes wandered to Ashers crib next to Bennett’s. He always slept more soundly, when he did wake up in the night it was significantly less often then his brother. 

 

Geoffrey kept rocking for a bit after Ben had stopped until the pup was quietly asleep. Carefully he got up and laid Ben down again. He waited above the crib for a moment just in case Ben woke up. When he didn’t Geoffrey turned, gave an affectionate glance at Asher, and quietly left the room.

 

Jonathan was awake when he came back, sitting up waiting. “Everything alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. Ben was just hungry… again.” He replied as he situated himself under the covers.

 

“That is actually common I believe, for expectant alphas.” Jonathan smiled scooting closer to his mate to give him a soft kiss.

 

“Mmhm.” Geoffrey agreed before melting into the kiss. He felt his face flush and his boy heat up. They hadn’t done anything since before the pups were born. As much as he needed sleep he wanted this, right now, more.

 

That heady smell of desire filled the air. Jonathan rolled them over so Geoffrey was beneath him. For as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t knot his omega in case the pups needed them, but Geoffrey knew that too. Still they continued to kiss and grope one another. Jonathan worked Geoffrey’s pants while his omega clung to his shoulders.

 

Jonathan’s head bobbed with Geoffrey’s fingers tight in his hair. He was determined to please his omega, since Jon was the one to rile him up. With each moan from each drag of his tongue Jonathan was happy to know he was doing a good job. Before long Geoffrey was coming into Jonathan’s mouth, the alpha eager to take the sweet, pungent taste of his mate. He could smell the same scent in the air from the slick that slipped out of Geoffrey’s hole with his orgasim and Jon had to fight his instincts to fuck them numb.

 

Then one of the pups was crying again. It broke the lusty spell in Jon’s head and he fell onto his side of the bed. “You should go check on them before I make that task a lot more difficult and awkward.” He said palming himself through his pants.

 

“Right.” Geoff sighed of relief, knowing that he wouldn’t have stopped Jon if he had started. “I love you.” He said in the doorway.

 

“Love you too.” Jonathan replied with a weak, but genuine smile, before Geoffrey disappeared down the hall to tend to their pups.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I went through soooo many working titles with this I'm glad I landed on one I liked *sighs in relief*


End file.
